Оскар Грисон/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.70.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Season 2 Group Shot.png Первый сезон Match Maker S1E3 Crowd of students pass Marco and Star.png Cheer Up, Star S1E7 Oskar plays keytar on a car.png S1E7 Star hovering next to Oskar.png S1E7 Oskar looking dreamy.png S1E7 Oskar four-way split screen.png S1E7 Oskar extends his hand to Star.png S1E7 Star and Oskar ride flying snail to space.png S1E7 Mermaid pools filled with puppies' drool.png S1E7 Oskar's Song fantasy sequence.png S1E7 Star writes her number down.png S1E7 Star gives her number to Oskar.png S1E7 Star Butterfly with heart-filled eyes.png S1E7 Star talks to Oskar.png S1E7 Star fights Buff Frog while on the phone.png S1E7 Star shocked at Bearicorn.png S1E7 Star continues talking with Oskar.png S1E7 Star says goodbye to Oskar.png Mewberty S1E11 Oskar kicking his feet.png S1E11 Oskar singing.png S1E11 Oskar and his car.png S1E11 Oskar playing his keytar with his tongue.png S1E11 Star gazing at Oskar.png S1E11 Oskar playing music.png S1E11 Oskar through Star's eyes.png S1E11 Oskar and his car landing.png Blood Moon Ball S1E15 Oskar playing keytar on his car.png S1E15 Tom's underworld carriage.png S1E15 Oskar 'that's a handicapped spot'.png S1E15 Skeleton horse looks at Oskar.png Второй сезон Mr. Candle Cares S2E3 Oskar comes out of Mr. Candle's office.png S2E3 Oskar eating a gumball.png S2E3 Oskar 'I'm gonna be a musician'.png S2E3 Swim team member 'I got champion swimmer'.png S2E3 Oskar and swim team member fist-bump.png S2E3 Oskar and swim team member walk past Star and Marco.png Star on Wheels S2E5 Oskar in Diaz family driveway.png S2E5 Oskar 'I thought this was my studio'.png S2E5 Oskar 'everywhere's my studio!'.png S2E5 Marco 'why is your car filled with garbage?'.png S2E5 Oskar looking for his car keys.png S2E5 Oskar finds his pet ferret Gene.png S2E5 Gene holding Oskar's car keys.png S2E5 Oskar pulls out of the driveway.png S2E5 Oskar speeding down the road.png S2E5 Oskar's math textbook floats in the air.png S2E5 Marco and Oskar looking at Glossaryck.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'this isn't a magic problem'.png S2E5 Oskar 'you put corn chips on your subs?'.png S2E5 Glossaryck 'I love the crunch!'.png S2E5 Glossaryck using his magic again.png S2E5 Glossaryck makes a meatball sub for Oskar.png S2E5 Oskar accepting the meatball sub.png S2E5 Marco frustrated with Oskar and Glossaryck.png S2E5 Glossaryck pointing at Oskar's keytar.png S2E5 Oskar teaches Glossaryck to play a keytar.png S2E5 Marco Diaz 'stop goofing around'.png S2E5 Glossaryck sampling Marco's voice.png S2E5 Oskar and Glossaryck freestyling.png S2E5 Oskar and Glossaryck rapping.png S2E5 Oskar's car crashing through signs.png S2E5 Marco and Oskar crash through signs.png S2E5 Oskar 'I'm out of rhymes'.png S2E5 Oskar 'I don't think we can get to her'.png S2E5 Marco starts to freak out.png S2E5 Oskar 'I wish we had some'.png S2E5 Oskar's car drives toward the sinkhole.png S2E5 Oskar stepping on the gas.png S2E5 Marco, Oskar, and Glossaryck scream and hold hands.png S2E5 Oskar's car lands on other side of sinkhole.png S2E5 Oskar's car catches up with Star.png S2E5 Star 'I don't trust you anymore'.png S2E5 Star 'pedaling backwards doesn't make any sense'.png S2E5 Oskar Greason 'I can't stop either'.png S2E5 Oskar has a broken brake pedal.png S2E5 Oskar holding a broken steering wheel.png S2E5 Marco Diaz screaming with terror.png S2E5 Marco Diaz leaning into Oskar.png S2E5 Oskar's car approaches Star.png S2E5 Marco, Oskar, and Gene in a 'cuddle puddle'.png S2E5 Oskar's car leaning next to Star Butterfly.png S2E5 Marco tries to give Star her wand.png S2E5 Oskar Greason with big sparkly eyes.png S2E5 Close-up on Oskar's sparkling eyes.png S2E5 Marco and Oskar in a cloud of smoke.png S2E5 Oskar and Glossaryck in a pile of garbage.png S2E5 Oskar starting to feel sick.png S2E5 Oskar's stomach churning.png S2E5 Oskar strumming a ukulele.png S2E5 Oskar and Glossaryck catching up.png S2E5 Oskar and Glossaryck meet with Star and Marco.png S2E5 Star apologizes to Oskar about his car.png S2E5 Star offering to ride Oskar home.png S2E5 Oskar calling Glossaryck and Gene.png S2E5 Glossaryck and Gene jump on Oskar.png S2E5 Star gives Oskar, Glossaryck, and Gene helmets.png S2E5 Marco falls over edge of the overpass.png S2E5 Star and Oskar watch Marco fall on his face.png S2E5 Marco Diaz lying on the ground.png S2E5 Star and Marco obstructing highway traffic.png Girls' Day Out S2E16 Oskar Greason in the school parking lot.png S2E16 Oskar Greason playing his keytar.png S2E16 Star and Janna approaching Oskar Greason.png S2E16 Oskar Greason flicking his hair.png S2E16 Oskar Greason 'there is no cause worthier'.png S2E16 Oskar Greason's Wrestle-Rama T-shirt.png S2E16 Janna 'I'll just take those batteries'.png S2E16 Oskar Greason 'I have a spare set of batteries'.png S2E16 Oskar Greason opening his car trunk.png S2E16 Janna and Oskar look in Oskar's car trunk.png S2E16 Star Butterfly snaps out of her trance.png S2E16 Star Butterfly 'nailed it'.png S2E16 Oskar Greason 'I got it near that library'.png S2E16 Star Butterfly looking for Oskar's spare batteries.png S2E16 Star and Janna race back to detention.png S2E16 Oskar Greason 'no problem'.png S2E16 Oskar goes back to playing his keytar.png Starcrushed S2E41 Oskar Greason with his hair shortened.png S2E41 Oskar Greason walks up to Star Butterfly.png S2E41 Star Butterfly doesn't recognize Oskar.png S2E41 Oskar Greason 'it's me, Oskar'.png S2E41 Oskar Greason shows off his haircut.png S2E41 Star Butterfly reflected in Oskar's eyes.png S2E41 Oskar 'you're not leaving already, are you?'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly looking behind Oskar.png S2E41 Star Butterfly decides to hang out with Oskar.png S2E41 Star Butterfly hanging out with Oskar.png S2E41 Oskar 'dropped out to pursue my music'.png S2E41 Oskar Greason about to play his keytar.png S2E41 Oskar tweaking his keytar's settings.png S2E41 Oskar Greason turning up the volume.png S2E41 Oskar Greason playing synthesized rock.png S2E41 Oskar spins his keytar around his neck.png S2E41 Strap on Oskar Greason's keytar snaps.png S2E41 Oskar Greason 'maybe it'll end up on Mars'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'Mars is pretty far away'.png S2E41 Oskar Greason 'what are you saying?'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly trying not to upset Oskar.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'maybe it'll end up on Mars'.png S2E41 Oskar Greason 'you always believed in me'.png S2E41 Oskar inviting Star for a fist-bump.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'I always do that wrong'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'that fist punchy thing'.png S2E41 Oskar Greason 'just do what you feel'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly smiling at Oskar's hand.png S2E41 Star Butterfly puts her palm on Oskar's hand.png S2E41 Oskar looking at Star Butterfly's wand.png S2E41 Star 'I've even been creating my own spells'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly offers to show Oskar her magic.png S2E41 Oskar Greason 'I'd be honored'.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'I haven't practiced this one'.png S2E41 Oskar Greason looking very worried.png S2E41 Oskar Greason chuckling nervously.png S2E41 Star Butterfly about to cast magic.png S2E41 Star Butterfly shoots fireworks into the sky.png S2E41 Oskar Greason impressed by Star's magic.png S2E41 Star Butterfly and Oskar smiling at each other.png S2E41 Star Butterfly 'I gotta stop making cats'.png S2E41 Oskar Greason laughing very amused.png S2E41 Oskar 'how have we not hung out before?'.png S2E41 Oskar Greason 'oh, yeah, with your buddy'.png S2E41 Oskar trying to remember Marco's name.png S2E41 Oskar Greason remembers Marco as 'Mango'.png S2E41 Oskar Greason 'where's Mango?'.png S2E41 Oskar offers to hang out with Star in the summer.png S2E41 Oskar Greason 'I had a great time tonight'.png S2E41 Oskar 'we could have an awesome summer'.png S2E41 Oskar Greason saying goodbye to Star Butterfly.png Постеры CUS Evonfreeman.JPG Star_on_Wheels_poster.jpg Категория:Галереи Категория:Галереи персонажей